A large amount of support-like products do exist whose stated goal is to allow the user to work comfortably, even in the absence of a table, for example during traveling, in an armchair, on a bed, . . . . Many of these solutions, however, are limited to stationary applications, e.g. in the office or at home, because they are not portable at all or too heavy or cumbersome to be easily carried away.
Among these solutions, a lot of them however can be considered portable in the sense that the user can carry them away with him.
However, these known solutions usually have one or more disadvantages in practice, respectively, an advantage is obtained at the expense of other desired features. Thus, a disadvantage of portable support with folding feet is, for example, that they often require different settings at different places to find a position at least partially ergonomic. If ergonomics was the criterion of choice, the use of the support is often limited to certain situations, such as either sitting or lying down. Contrariwise, if lightness was the main criterion of development, stability, strength and/or flexibility are often lacking. The user comfort is also often sacrificed in order to offer an aesthetic solution.
In view of the existing solutions, it is clear that there is a need for a support type of products, but the great difficulty seems to reside in the apparent incompatibility requirements, respectively, in the apparent contradiction of the effects of the necessary measures to fulfill them.